Manhunt to End all Manhunts
by Indecisively Yours
Summary: Playing manhunt... At school... on a Saturday... With no adults present... Nothing's gunna go wrong... right? WarrenxOC


**HIya!! Alrighty, so this takes place.. I dunno when. I actually ended up writing this for a homework assignment, but my friends wanted me to post it! So here it is. And without further adieu, here is the one-shot I began to write at 11 and finished at 2 in the morning.**

**

* * *

**

Manhunt to End all Manhunts 

I can't believe it. I don't think anyone else can. Here I, scratch that, _we_ were… at school… on a Saturday… playing manhunt. I don't know how I ever agreed to this.

Sky High, the school in the sky. Who would have thought that a bunch of kids would be allowed on the grounds, inside the school, on a Saturday, without any teachers, and allowed to play manhunt? Of all the craziest, weirdest schemes me and Chrysti have gotten into, I think this one is the icing on the cake.

So now we're here. Inside the school; playing manhunt. We were broken up into groups of five. We are supposed to be searching for whatever specific item the other team hid.

Now let me introduce to you my team. There's me, Persephone Colanthe, but I like to go by Perscy; my brother Nathaniel, but we call him Nate (Natalie when he's pissing us off); Chrystianna Cullen, better known as Chrysti, my bestest friend in the whole wide world; Lash Livingston, her boyfriend or good friend or whatever it's called these days; and Warren Peace, the guy who currently holds my affection… but he doesn't know it, _yet._

On the other team we have Layla Williams, the hippie; Will Stronghold, the one who's got red, white, and blue practically shooting out of his derriere; Zack Parker, glow-boy or Mr. Brightside (as my friend Amy would say); Magenta Peterson, guinea pig girl; and Ethan James, or as we like to call him, popsicle.

Nate's laughing brought me back to the current situation at hand.

We were all standing in what appeared to be the gymnasium. Which reminds me, I haven't told you about my powers, have I?

I know you're going to find this weird and odd, but I have the powers of a shoe. I know by know you're wondering, "Powers of a shoe?"

It's a metaphor, really. Shoes are unique and can be anything, as am I. As of this moment, my family doesn't know what my powers are. They vary from day to day, like the shoes I wear. I haven't really figured out what my powers are today.

"Hey, Toxic Waste, stop your giggling over there and come and help us plan out," Warren's husky voice said.

They call him Toxic Waste because that's his power… sorta. See, my brother's poison. He's got the kiss of death. It's funny, because when we were little, he would end up killing the goldfish, thinking he could take them out of the water and give them a kiss. Ah, that's my twin brother for you.

"I'm sorry, but I just saw Glow Boy trying to climb a tree, thinking we hid our object there. Hippie had to help him, because his neon headband got stuck in a branch," Nate justified himself.

Chrysti and I had to bite our lips to stop the laughter from coming, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I began to laugh, so hard that I was almost falling over.

"Perscy, are you alright?" Warren asked me sounding concerned.

I nodded my head yes in response, as I tried to regulate my breathing again. "Ah, okay… Sorry about that… So what's our object?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Well, we're looking for a shoe," Lash told me. I looked at everyone and noticed a weird look on Chrysti's face. Oh, no, something was brewing in her mind. I guess Nate noticed too, because he was the first to ask her.

"Chrysti, what's brewin' up there?" Nate asked.

"Nothing, although I've got a plan."

"Great, here we go…" Lash commented. That received a smack on the back of his head.

"Any who," Chrysti began, "We're gunna split up, and search the places related to us, and them. Lash and I are gunna start at the library, and the bathrooms. Nate, you're gunna check the classrooms, any and every that stand out. Perscy, War, you guys are gunna check the cafeteria, and the grounds outside. I want every nook and cranny searched, all tables turned over. Capisce?"

We al nodded in response. "Wait!" I said, remembering what I had in my backpack. "Grab one, guys. Their walkie-talkies. Stay on channel three; it's where we can all communicate. If you find anything, or _see_ anything, just speak." Every one grabbed one, we all broke up into our mini groups, and went our respective ways.

"Okay, so where to first?" I asked Warren.

"Cafeteria's good. It's small, so we can search the place faster."

We were on our way to the cafeteria, when we heard footsteps, and they were getting louder by the seconds. Warren grabbed my hand and led me to a closet, where we could hide. We crammed inside of the way too small janitor's closet, me practically on top of Warren.

"Sorry… I didn't know it was packed in here," he apologized.

"No worries," I managed to say. I could hear the footsteps louder now, and then all of a sudden, they stopped… right in front of the closet. Oh great. God must be out to smite me or something.

"Where could they have hidden the darn thing?" a boy asked. I figured the voice belonged to Captain America.

"I dunno. I hope their object wasn't as stupid as ours. Seriously, a shoe… and the way we hid it, they're never gunna find it. I don't even know why I agreed to come here in the first place." Now that was Magenta for sure.

"Well at least, they won't be able to find our object. We'll win, no doubt!" Captain America gloated. I don't like gloaters, or goats for that matter.

The footsteps began to move again, a sign that Will and Magenta were on the move again.

"So, I'm uh, guessing we can get out of here now?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I suppose we can." I think I heard a bit of reluctance in that response. Either that or today's power is the ability to hear things.

We quickly, but quietly got out of the closet, looking both ways just to make sure Will and Magenta had left.

Once we were both out, we proceeded to the cafeteria. Warren stopped, once again, and pulled me by the hand behind the corner. There, we heard another group of people talking; whispering to be exact.

"Perscy… War? Where art thou?" I recognized who that was just by the question asked. I went to move myself into their field of view, but Warren pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"It's Chrysti… I'mma go see if her and Lash found anything yet."

"It's a trap! It's not them, I can tell."

"Oh… well if you can tell, Mr. I-Know-Who-Is-Who, then who is it then?"

"It's popsicle. He and Glow Boy have been practicing their impressions."

Even though Warren told me all of this, I still wanted to check out for myself. He tightened his grip on my hand, and pulled me back with so much force that I collided with him.

"Perscy, for once, in the time that I have known you, stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me!" he whispered, his eyes scolding me and forcing me to stay back.

"Fine… but let's get a move on. I wanna get this game over with. I'm feeling a bit hungry, if I might add."

He smiled, and not one of those fake smiles that people normally give, but a real, genuine Warren Peace smile. "Don't worry," he began, "as soon as we get out of here I'll take you to the Paper Lantern and you can have as much chicken and broccoli as your heart desires. Sounds good?"

I nodded, my mouth beginning to water at the thought of a hot bowl of chicken and broccoli from the Paper Lantern.

We ran to the cafeteria, me surprised that we hadn't bumped into anyone on the way there.

In a matter of minutes, Warren and I had turned the cafeteria upside down, searching for the shoe.

"Anything?" I asked.

Warren shook his head 'no' in response.

Now all we needed to do was go outside. Maybe the stupid shoe would be there.

"Who decided on a shoe anyways?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Who decided on hiding a blanket?"

"HEY! It's a very notable blanket so it was a good thing to hide. Besides what would you have hidden? A bowl of egg rolls?" I retorted.

"I don't know. But I surely wouldn't have hidden a blanket. Of all things!"

I don't know what caused this, but the next thing I remember is Warren getting hit with a water ball. My hand was extremely close to his face. Whoopsies, guess we just found out what my power was today!

"Holy crow, War, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know what my power was today. Sorry… sorry… sorry –" My words were cut short by Warren's hand.

"Don't worry about it. Guess we should have checked what your power was before we left."

I nodded, and something caught my eye. A shiny piece of paper was catching my attention. For some strange reason, I felt like a crow at the moment.

"Warren! Hey, look, what's that?" I said, pointing to the shiny piece of paper. I hope I wasn't imagining that, or else I'm gunna go crawl under a rock.

"What? That shiny thing. It looks like a piece of aluminum foil."

"Come on, let's go check it out!" Yep, I was definitely a crow today. I mean seriously, going to check out a shiny piece of whatever? I need to visit a doctor.

Apparently I wasn't the only one with issues, because Warren followed me, without saying one word in protest.

When we reached the shiny piece of whatever, I noticed that it wasn't just a plain sheet, but that the aluminum was molded into a shape. Oddly, it looked like a shoe.

I held it up to Warren.

"What do you make of this?" I asked.

"It looks… like a shoe. Could this be the shoe we're supposed to be looking for?"

I did a 360, scanning the place for any other clues. Up ahead, there was a piece of plain paper stapled to a tree. I ran to it, Warren not far behind.

I ripped the paper of the tree, and began to read what was on it. Warren leaned over my shoulder to see what it said, as well.

_Waddup, kidz? – Zack Attack_

_Congrats, you found the shoe! Notice how we never really hid it, just threw it somewhere and expected you guys to find it. Yay for you guys! Hold up, Chrysti wants to write something… -Layla_

_Note to Perscy: U NEVER HID THE FUDGIN BLANKIE, YOU DUM DUM! – Chrysti_

_Alrighty, so haul your butts back to the bus. We've been here for a while now, and we wanna go. - Will_

_Not before we stop at the Paper Lantern. I'm kinda hungry if I do say so myself. – Nate_

_Okay so it's just the two of you still looking, cuz we gave up a looonnnggg time ago… - Lash _

_Their idea, not mine… no swirlies, please! – Ethan _

_HURRY UP, WE HAVE HUNGRY GUYS ON THE BUS AND THEY ARE GOING CRAZIER BY THE MINUTE! – Magenta _

_--Sincerely,_

_Chrysti, Ethan, Lash, Layla, Magenta, Nate, Will, Zack_

I looked at the paper, then back at Warren. We both began to laugh, hysterically, if I might add.

"So I guess you're getting that food, just like I promised," He told me.

"Mmhmm. Me and my brother have this twin telepathy going on… funny how it works at the greatest moments, don't cha think?" I said, plastering a cheesy smile on my face. Warren chuckled, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. We can probably add some weird things to their food when we get to the restaurant. Payback for making us search!"

And with that, we made our way back to the bus, me still holding the aluminum shoe in the other hand.

So, this whole night was a fun experience. We played manhunt at school, on a Saturday; I get to spend time with Warren, got an aluminum shoe, and get free Chinese food. What more could a girl ask for?

The End

* * *

**A/N: Hey! You might have noticed some, or one of the characters. They are currently in my story, Rethink Embarrassment. Check it out, please!! **

**NOTE TO PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ, OR ARE GOING TO READ RETHINK EMBARRASMENT: _I keep forgetting to tell you all that I have pictures of Chrysti on my profile!!! So check them out, because I know I keep forgetting to describe Chrysti in the story. Also, I have pics of Nate and Perscy, so check them out as well! (I also have a poll, so stop on by and take a look at it!)_**

**REVIEWWS??? Puhwease?...**


End file.
